The Only Exception
by Bera-Moon
Summary: With one day till his wedding, Darien still has no speech. Talk about last minute! A short songfic to Paramore's The Only Exception. S&D Pairing.


I love listening to music and having ideas pop into your head. This came to me after about the 20th time of listening to this song by Paramore. Such a pretty song I could not resist.

I haven't forgotten about Flu Season, or Stuck in the past, just having a small case of writers block. Kinda stuck on the direction I want it to take and to be honest I have lost inspiration. Never fear though, I am working on it and when I finally settle for something I am happy with, I will definitely upload it!

Hope you enjoy this fic. It is strange for me to write from Darien's perspective (given that I do really love Serena the most), but I hope you all like it!

Really looking forward to your reviews!

Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"The Only Exception"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When I was younger I saw my daddy crying__  
__and curse at the wind._

Darien paused mid sip, lowering his coffee onto the desk. He just really wasn't in the mood for coffee today. He had woken up that morning, knowing something bad was going to happen. For someone with perfect reflexes and the grace of a Greek god he never dropped anything, yet had succeeded in knocking over 5 items this morning and it was only 10:00am!

It seemed he must have been spending too much time around the meatball head. Thinking of her, a small smile graced his lips. Regarding his coffee with a disdainful eye, he gently pushed it away from him.

"_You drink waaaaaay too much coffee Darien. It can't be good for you"_. Serena's voice rang in his head, causing the smile to broaden, a soft chuckle escaping. He could picture her face at the time, so serious with her concern for him. It unnerved him sometimes that she managed to have so much love and concern for everyone. Surely her heart wasn't _that_ big. Was it?

Regarding the computer screen he re-read the last sentence. This would have to be the hardest thing he had ever had to write. Essay on the effects Frogs hold on todays modern science, he could write in five minutes. But this….this was hard. He was never one for openly discussing his emotions, let alone putting them into writing. But she had insisted.

"_It's customary for the Bride _AND_ Groom to write something Darien. I'm sure whatever you write will be perfect"_ Her smile when she informed him of this had touched the very depths of his tortured soul. Being that he could never deny her anything he had agreed and now was stuck in this conundrum.

Darien sighed for the thousandth time that morning and began the slow progress of back spacing each letter. Sure he could quite quickly highlight the entire document, but there was something in the slow process that was satisfying. Deleting each letter was like erasing a bad memory. Darien sighed again. Today really wasn't his day.

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_A key turning in the lock brought him out of his reverie. Saving the document he quickly shut down his computer and spun in his chair, ready to meet the Golden Haired Goddess that was going to burst through the door any moment._

He wasn't disappointed.

Smiling at the shamble that was his fiancé trying to squeeze through the door, her arms full of bags, evidence of another spree from the mall, Darien chuckled. Rising he closed the space between them and relieved her of majority of the items in her hands. Frowning at the few remaining bags just outside the door, he regarded Serena suspiciously.

"I know I said the apartment needed some help, but did you have to purchase the entire mall?"

Serena giggled and leant over to press her lips to his cheek. "Silly Darien. This is only half. I had to put the remainder on lay-by as I could not carry them all. I'll have to go back tomorrow and get the rest"

Darien groaned. "Serena. The apartment looks fine. I don't see why you have to keep spending mo –" Hearing Serena's soft giggle he paused mid tirade. Sighing again, he rubbed at his weary face with his free hand. "You were kidding weren't you?"

Serena nodded, her blonde curls bouncing around her face in the process. "Sorry babe. I just couldn't resist that one. Did you have a good day?"

Darien stepped back, allowing Serena to glide into the room. Throwing a glare in the direction of the computer he hummed a yes. Catching her smile as she disappeared into the dining room, he slowly followed. Sitting at the computer for hours had disheartened Darien. His wedding to Serena was only a day away and he still had no speech prepared.

His best friend and best man had offered several times to help. Jed, one of his groomsmen had gone so far as to offer to copy one off the internet to help. Smirking at Andrews response to that he rounded the corner, watching silently as Serena considered which of her bags she was going to start unpacking first.

Watching as she spied the list she had been working on last night, he deposited the bags onto the dining room table. Walking around her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss just behind her ear. _Her favourite spot_ he mused. Smiling again he kept going, retreating to the safety of the breakfast bar.

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

Only once had he got in the way of an unpacking Serena. Learning his lesson quickly he sat back and watched the master at work. In a few short minutes she had the items in two piles. Pile number one consisted of items to take on the honey moon and pile number two were items for when they got back. Noticing a small lingerie bag he grinned. Making a mental note to ask what was in it later, he moved into the kitchen. He was sure Serena would be hungry soon and happy to have a distraction he proceeded to make dinner.

It was while chopping onions that he was aware of another person in the room. Turning his head slightly he spied Serena in the corner, leaning against the fridge, watching him, a small frown clouding her normally happy features. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he rearranged his features and turned, hoping the smile he had in place was bright enough for her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, lowering the knife onto the chopping board.

Serena smiled, the frown leaving. Moving into the room, she gently took the knife from his hand. "Tell you what, let me help you make dinner, then we can watch a movie. The unpacking can wait."

Darien frowned. This was a very un-Serena thing to do. Normally she loved going through all her newly purchased items, chatting happily about when she was going to wear the latest top or that her new bikini perfectly matched Mina's, save for the colour.

Relinquishing the knife, he turned to the stove, moving the frying pan into position. Pausing for a second to lean against the cooktop, he sighed. Again.

"Still no speech?" Serena's soft words sliced into his sombre mood. She was the only person in the whole world who could read him and know exactly what he was thinking.

"I got a whole paragraph out today. Then erased it. Nothing seems right." Darien reached for the oil.

Serena's hand cut him off. Closing her delicate hand around his she turned him to face her. "Write from your heart." Emphasising her point, her free hand pressed against his chest. "I know you have it in you Darien. You just have to look for it."

Darien nodded, knowing his eyes were betraying his affirmation. His eyes never could lie. Not to her anyway. She always knew. This wonderful Goddess knew him better than he knew himself. She really was too good for him. He really didn't deserve her.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

"Did you make it to the cemetery today?" Serena smiled, moving the board full of chopped onions his direction.

Darien shook his head. Every year he swore he was going to go. Every year he backed out. He didn't need another reminder he had no parents. No family. The wedding invitation list was proof enough at this current moment. He still recalled going through the list with her parents. Remembered her father's slight gleeful look when he announced there was no-one on his side of the family to invite.

Except for his Great-Aunt Tessa, who was so old she barely knew who she was anymore, let alone her only Great-Nephew. Since finding out she existed her had been to see her a handful of times. At Serena's insistence. That girl really loved all things to do with family.

Patting his arm, she smiled. "Maybe next year."

Darien nodded. It was easier to not say anything than accidently let spill a deep dark secret. Family scared him. Not having one for so many years had steeled his heart against everything. Birthdays, Christmas, hell any kind of celebration. Then Serena had blown into his life, not at all unlike a hurricane and turned his world upside down.

Remembering the first day they met, Darien laughed out loud. "Do you remember the first day we met?" He asked, sliding the onions into the pan.

Serena groaned. "Don't remind me Darien. I am still horrified that I threw my shoe at you."

Laughing, Darien wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "One of these days I am going to frame that shoe. You had better never throw it out."

Serena tilted her head to regard in, her free arm completing the circle around him. "It's still at home. I made Mum swear to leave it where it is."

Darien dropped a kiss on her upturned forehead and patted her hip. "Good."

_Well, darling,__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception._

True to her promise, Serena had left the parcels on the table, most still in their bags and settled down to watch a movie. _His choice_ she had promised, avoiding the DVD cupboard to settle on the couch with a blanket and bowl of popcorn.

Regarding the collection, he smiled when his eyes settled on one of Serena's favourites. Pulling the cover from the shelf, he kept it hidden from view. Dropping in front of the DVD player he inserted the disk and crept back to Serena, keeping the title of the movie hidden.

Settling beside her, he pulled the blanket across his lap and wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulder.

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

Darien hit the play button and smiled. "It's a surprise."

Serena pouted. "Even though I said it was your choice, I hope I don't have to sit through a horror movie. I still haven't recovered from the last one" Serena shuddered at the thought.

Feeling her shudder, Darien pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you. I think you will like this one" Grinning like a mad fool at her delighted squeal, Darien settled deeper into the seat as the opening credits to Singing in the Rain started.

_Maybe I know somew__here_

_deep in my soul__  
__that love never lasts.__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

Darien did not sleep well that night. Nightmares of forgotten memories plagued his mind. From times when the sun did not shine, when his life was one endless dark pool of despair after another. A time before Serena.

Throwing back the covers he slid out of bed, careful not to wake his slumbering goddess. Stiffening as she rolled over and mumbled something incoherent, Darien slipped from the room, his fleeting glance watching her hug the covers to her chest, a smile gracing her face.

Turning the computer on, he made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of chocolate milk he shuffled back to the desk. Eyeing the still half full coffee mug, he frowned. Shifting it to the side he slid into the chair and waited as the computer loaded.

Glancing to his right, he noticed a box of photos resting against the printer. Lifting the first photo he smiled. Raye had demanded Serena get a bunch of old photos together for a slide show she was doing at their reception. This photo in particular seemed to be from another time. He was holding his Golden Goddess, wearing his favourite green jacket. She must have only been 15 at the time, her hair in her trademarked "meatballs", and a bright smile on her face.

He remembered what happened that day. Rini had come from the future to visit again and the scouts had thrown an impromptu picnic. Remembering the fight Raye and Serena had over who was better at trivial pursuit, was still a fond memory. Serena, adamant that she could beat the fire goddess at anything, had convinced Amy to hold an impromptu competition.

Losing horribly, Raye had managed to set Serena's hair on fire. Which caused Amy to drown Serena in water and Serena to throw herself at the Pyro. Chuckling quietly, Darien recalled pulling Serena off Raye, turning just as Mina took the photo. Her laughing eyes were the most magical thing about the picture. His favourite part.

_And I've always lived like this__  
__keeping a comfortable distance.__  
__And up until now I sworn to myself__  
__that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Darien regarded the computer, the photo propped against the screen. Perhaps this could be his muse. His inspiration to write something that would do Serena justice. That was the hardest part though. Nothing seemed to do her justice. He had started this speech over and over and over. Each time stopping at a paragraph as the words just didn't make sense.

Her being with him didn't make sense.

For so long he had closed everyone out. Andrew being the only one able to pierce the thick armour. He liked his life that way. It was simple. He went to school, studied and went to school some more. He didn't have to feel anything. His accomplishments were just stepping stones into gaining success. Each A+ was one step closer to becoming a Doctor, to being able to prevent a small child having to go through what he went through.

That was all he wanted.

Then she threw her shoe at him.

And everything changed. Suddenly he didn't want to just study and go to school. Suddenly he wanted to fight with the tiny blonde. To watch her face shine with anger, eyes sparking with un-shed tears at his countless insults.

Suddenly he didn't want to be isolated from everyone else. He wanted to be sitting in the booth, listening as her friends all gossiped about the latest Hollywood Actor who had caught their eye.

He wanted to be a part, of something, anything.

He wanted her to not be mad at him. He wanted her eyes to shine when she looked at him, not Andrew. He wanted to hear her delighted squeal for something he had done.

He wanted her to like him.

He wanted her.

But he had doubts. He couldn't remember much of his parent's relationship. Being 6 when they had died, he hardly had any memories. The only thing he could remember was his father telling him to never let the love of his life go. He remembered his father telling him a story about how he almost let his Mum go. He almost let her marry someone else.

That scared him. What if Serena found someone? What if she no longer came to the Arcade? What if he never saw her again?

It didn't help he was having an internal battle. He knew who Serena's secret identity was. It wasn't hard to work out really. There had to only be one person in the world that had her hair style. But, Sailor Moon fawned over Tuxedo Mask, whereas Serena hated Darien. If she ever found out they were the same, he was afraid she would be heart broken. Would really hate him then.

So he saved her life in battles. He carried her away seconds before an attack, throwing roses at the enemy as a distraction. He soaked up her love filled eyes, the way she would shyly look around to make sure he was watching when she was finally able to dust the monster. He felt drunk most of the time when he was around Sailor Moon. If only it could be the same around Serena.

Thankfully, the fates had other plans. Suddenly she was the Moon Princess. His destined love. Suddenly they were meant for each other. She loved him. He loved her, it was great.

Darien paused mid thought and regarded the computer screen. Somehow he had managed to type two paragraphs, without even noticing. Reading back over, he smiled, the weight in his chest easing slightly. What he had written was PERFECT!

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception._

"Darien?" Serena's sleep filled voice cut the silence.

"Out here." He called. Printing the speech he leant back in his chair. He had finally done it. That photo _really_ was his favourite.

"Are you ok?"

Darien grinned. The first big smile in weeks. Watching as Serena's face softened, her blue eyes lightening a few shades he laughed. "Never felt better."

Serena's eyes narrowed and she slowly shuffled his direction. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Darien jumped out of his chair and swung Serena into his arms. "I did it! I wrote my speech!"

Serena buried her head into his chest. "I am so proud of you right now."

Darien slowly lowered her to the ground and captured her lips with his own. "I love you." He murmured into her mouth.

"I love you too. Now, you better get some sleep mister. We both have a busy day ahead and I do not fancy you falling sleep at the Alter." Serena tapped his chest with each word, emphasising her point.

Not one to disobey Serena, he winked at her. "When you say sleep……" Trailing off he pulled her into his arms. "I have something better in mind" he finished. Pulling her into his room he relished in her crystal laugh, echoing around the quiet apartment.

Needless to say, neither really got any sleep that night.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
__but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning__  
__when you wake up.__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I now pronounce Mr & Mrs Darien & Serena Sheilds!"

Serena squeezed Darien's hand as they entered the reception hall. Raye had really outdone herself. The room was various shades of reds and gold, traces of pinks throughout the room. The room was not at all girly, but simply beautiful.

Catching Raye's eye, Darien tipped his head slightly, smiloing when he was rewarded with a tearful Ray, sobbing into her husband's jacket. At 7 months pregnant, Raye was a ticking time bomb of emotions and had offered to be the wedding planner, rather than have to squeeze into a dress. Remembering the discussion he turned to his wife. She had been disappointed that her best friend did not want to be in her wedding, but had graciously accepted her offer and had made sure to include her in every dress fitting and rehearsal.

Wife.

Darien had not even realised he had referred to her as his wife until they made it to their seats. His Wife. She was his Wife. Wrapped up in the moment, he missed the moment he was called up to give his speech. Blinking as Serena tapped him on the arm, he jumped to his feet when he realised what was going on.

Walking to the microphone, he accepted the glass of champagne Malachite handed him. Setting himself up infront of the podium he regarded all the guests.

"I know this seems a little out of the ordinary, having the speeches at the start of the night, but after Mina & Malechite's wedding we thought it was fitting to start rather than finish with the speeches." Pausing for the laughter that followed Darien winked at his best friend.

Mina had been so drunk when it was time to give her speech; she had proceeded to thank each and every person in the room, finishing with the chef in the kitchen who had cooked her meal so perfectly she was going to offer him a position as her personal chef. Needless to say her speech took that long; they almost ran out of time to have their dance. Efforts were made to cut her speech short, but when she started threatening to love chain everyone into the middle of the room, everyone let her go.

"I was going to take this opportunity to thank all the people involved in this event, but to be honest there is only one person who I would like to really thank tonight.

"I never in a million years pictured myself standing here. Married. I always thought I would finish school, become a Doctor and live out a lonely, lonely life. But one day the fates smiled on me and I was assaulted with a shoe.

"Not just any shoe. The shoe of my now Wife. Serena. If it weren't for that shoe I would not be standing here today.

"So I would like to propose a toast to Serena's shoe. For hitting me on the head all those years ago and introducing me to the bundle of energy that is the love of my life, my soul mate, my very being. The only exception to the rules that were my life at the time.

"So ladies and gentlemen, to Serena's Shoe."

Feeling a small hand slide into his own he grinned. Life was going to be great.

He was looking forward to it.

_You are the only exception._

___You are the only exception._

_____And I'm on my way to believing._

_______Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it guys.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

I will endeavour to work on Flu Season shortly. I have been working through a few scenarios in my head recently – all I need to do is put it onto the computer.

Fingers crossed hopefully in a fortnight.

Cheers,

Bera_Moon.


End file.
